


Is Giles Sexy?

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Budding Love, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Buffy had always been fond of Giles.





	Is Giles Sexy?

Buffy had always been fond of Giles. They had been through a lot over the years, but, even though he moved in and out of her life, he had always returned to her. She wasn’t sure of the exact moment when Giles had gone from being her Watcher and friend to being a very big, and very inappropriate crush, but since they had been reunited, she had suddenly found herself looking at him in a whole new way. 

She caught sight of Giles across the room, he smiled at her and it made her feel suddenly hot. 

Is Giles sexy?


End file.
